You're Onto Me
by Mallory Rose Logan
Summary: Kurt wants to sleep. Blaine won't let him. But Kurt loves him anyways, even if he's not supposed to.


"Blaine, if you press that button one more time, I swear to God, I will cut off your legs. My swords are in my closet, you know."

Kurt rolled over, a finger pressing soothingly against his temple as he looked to his best friend. His face was unusually close to the screen of his iPod touch, his eyes scrunched up a bit at the corners as his fingers fiddled with the buttons. How easily amused Blaine could be by little things like stupid iPod applications was way too amusing for Kurt's liking, and just a tad too adorable as well.

He sighed again, poking at his shoulder as his hand propped up his head against his pillow. "Seriously. Do you know what time it is? It's four o'clock in the morning. And while you might think that it's amazingly entertaining, we don't have to agree with you. By we, of course, I mean my family and myself. Finn won't be amused if he has to wake up before noon to silence you and your madness." Kurt gave Blaine a knowing look.

But Blaine only half heard his words, his eyes still fixated on the screen as he fiddled with the application. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. No one's awake though, so just let me have my fun, okay?"

Kurt sighed again, louder this time, before rolling away from Blaine, his hands perched under his cheek and against his pillow. "Can you at least go downstairs or something? I want to sleep. And plus, the couch is your bed anyways. You're crazy if you think I'm letting you sleep up here." He was joking, sort of, but not really, because sleeping in the same bed with Blaine would do him absolutely no good. Not when he had a fiancee (blech), and Kurt was in the middle of trying to save his own relationship, if that word could even be used at this point.

Blaine pouted, though Kurt couldn't see, and turned him over, an eyebrow raised down at him. "Do you really think I'm sleeping on the couch. I mean, I'm short, but I'm not _that_ short. So I'm staying up here, and you're gonna have to deal with it." He nodded promptly, giving Kurt that stupid cheesy grin before he set his iTouch on the night stand. "And who knows! Maybe if your dad walks in on us, I'll get more toast."

He couldn't help but laugh at that, though, Kurt's arms wrapping around his own center as he tried to contain his sudden burst of giggles. "Blaine Warbler, you stop that this instant. If your silly vuvuzela doesn't wake up Burt and Carole, my shrieks will." He turned again, this time on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow.

"..You're really not going downstairs are you?" Blaine shook his head, his grin still present on his face. "Nope. Staying up here. Deal with it Kurt Directions." Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname – Blaine could do better then that, he was sure – but he was too tired to do anything about it. So, for now, he'd have to let it slide. "Whatever. Just don't hog the bed, alright? Or the blankets. I get cold at night, even if it's the summer and I shouldn't even be under one in the first place."

Blaine nodded again, moving to lay on his back, his arms open a bit. Kurt raised his eyebrow immediately, looking from his arms to his face. "..Can I help you?" Blaine sighed. "Oh, c'mon, don't cuddle block me." "Cuddle block you – ugh, you would." Kurt pursed his lips into a tight smile, his teeth chewing on the inside of his cheek. "You'll be fine without cuddling for one night, Blaine. Trust me. Plus, I don't think it's a good idea anyways. With the whole, situation and, what not."

His voice trailed off awkwardly, his eyes scanning down before he buried himself in his pillow again. "It's just a thought." It was silent for a bit, probably too long for Kurt's own comfort, before he heard the tamed noise of Blaine's laughter, his hands covering his face. "Are you laughing at my misfortune now? Because I honestly thought we were beyond that." Blaine just laughed more, peeking at Kurt through the small holes he made with his fingers. "You're an idiot. Come here."

And before Kurt could say anything, Blaine grabbed a hold of his shoulder, pulling his head to his chest, his arms settling around his shoulder's. "Blaine! Mmf. Let me go. Too much. Can't breathe. You're too clingy for your own good." But Blaine ignored him – especially that last comment – and hugged him tighter briefly. "Seriously. Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be tired anyways? I'll get the app out again, I will."

Kurt froze, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Blaine's chest. "Ugh. You're lucky I'm tired and I'm a sucker for cuddling or else you'd have several bruises right now. That's all I'm saying." Blaine chuckled, the vibrations from his chest causing Kurt to squirm a bit. He was a tad ticklish. "Yeah, okay, sure, whatever you say. Good night, Kurt Directions. I'll see you in the morning for toast." Blaine tilted his head down slightly to press a kiss against the top of Kurt's head, something that made Kurt very awake for three seconds. "If I share, that is," he quipped easily, his grin still evident even though his face was pressed against the cotton of Blaine's t-shirt. "Oh, you'll share, and if you won't your Dad will, he loves me remember?" Kurt groaned, lifting a hand up to cover Blaine's mouth. "Less talking, more sleeping."

Blaine rolled his eyes and nudged Kurt's hand away, letting it fall against the pillow as his other one sort of rested between himself and Blaine's chest. And although Kurt knew that this was doing nothing for his self esteem, or for his feelings that just would _not_ go away, he didn't even bother trying to snake away when Blaine fell asleep a few minutes later, his heavy breathing tickling Kurt's scalp. Instead, he just sighed and nuzzled himself closer, a small smile plastered on his face as he began to fall asleep as well.

Because, as he stated before, having Blaine momentarily was better then not having him at all. And even if things were strictly platonic (or as platonic as Kurt and Blaine could get), he would always relish in small moments like this. At this point, they were all he had, and some small part of him was slowly accepting that. Slowly, and surely, he'd get through this.

But for now he'd stay buried against his best friend's chest, the scent of his Old Spice body was invading Kurt's senses, his hands on his shoulders wide and warm and more then welcomed. "I love you," Kurt whispered, his voice just barely audible to his own hears. "Mmf. You too," Blaine mumbled shifting a bit as he fell back asleep.

And even though it was a sleepy, half hearted attempt at being a good friend, Kurt found it more then acceptable, his eyes closing slowly as he began to drift away himself.

Kurt had never gotten a better night's sleep. _Ever_.


End file.
